


Snowflakes and Love

by SugarRose22



Series: Snow Days [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Cute, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Levi and Eren are parents, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren spend the day in the snow with their adopted daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes and Love

When Levi did not wake up that cold December morning, his adopted daughter Carla took it upon herself to wake him.

"Daddy, daddy, wake up! There's snow outside and I wanna go play!" Carla cried out happily. Levi groaned.

Carla jumped on the bed, startling awake Eren. "Huh? Wha?" Eren rubbed his eyes, still half asleep.

"Mommy!" Levi snorted, smirking. Carla had learned well from him. "Mommy, wake up! I wanna play in the snow!"

Eren yawned. "Okay. But only if you let us lay here for a minute." The brunette said. Carla nodded eagerly, plopping down on the mattress between Levi and Eren. Levi sighed as Eren's warmth was taken from him.

Eren exhaled, rolling over to face Levi, who rolled over as well. Carla laid between them on her back, smiling widely.

"Morning." Levi said. Eren smiled.

"Good morning."

Carla snapped up. "Okay! It's been a minute! I counted in my head!" She cheered. Levi's lips quirked up at the 7 year old's antics.

"Alright, but first we need to eat breakfast and get dressed properly." Levi said, sitting up and rolling out of bed.

Eren yawned once more, and Carla grabbed his hand, pulling him roughly out of bed with all the strength she had. Eren hit the floor with a thud, and Levi smirked.

"Oww.." Eren moaned, and Carla giggled.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Come on! Let's get breakfast!"

Levi followed Carla down the stairs, glancing back to seen Eren hoisting himself up, groaning.

He reached the kitchen and got out a pan for the pancakes. Carla sat, bouncing at the table. Levi smiled as he heard Eren mumbling as the brunette walked into the kitchen. Eren got out the ingredients and started making the batter while Levi heated up the stove. Though the brunette was always clumsy and such, he was an excellent cook.

So, together, Levi and Eren made their little girl pancakes and listened attentively as she excitedly went on and on about how snow was her favorite thing. Her face was bright, practically lighting up the room like Eren, and it made Levi smile.

After they cleaned up, they got dressed, with Eren going into "Mom mode" and wrapping 2 scarves, 2 fluffy coats, 2 pairs of gloves, 4 socks on each foot and finally let Carla go. They raced each other outside while Levi walked calmly, shaking his head at the silliness.

When Levi got out, Eren and Carla were tossing white powder around, giggling like the children they both were. Levi smiled fondly, his finger toying with his wedding band when he saw Eren's glint in the light.

Then, a snowball hit him in the shoulder. He glanced at Carla, who was giggling. Eren and her high-fived each other. Levi smirked.

"You want a snowball fight?" Levi asked, reaching down and packing some snow into a ball. He'd never throw it at his little girl, so he aimed at Eren, who ran away with a squealing Carla following.

Levi rolled his eyes, chucking the ball of snow at Eren's head. It hit with a smack and Eren tumbled face first into the snow. Carla gasped, kneeling beside her "Mother."

"Mommy?" She asked. Levi felt a pinch of guilt and worry as he walked over, crouching beside Eren.

"Eren? Eren, are you okay?" Levi asked, touching Eren's shoulder lightly. He bit his lip as Eren didn't respond.

And then he was getting a face-full of freezing snow.

Levi sputtered, trying to fight back, but Eren was laughing too loudly and shoving a bunch of snow in his face, and he was really defenseless right now.

Finally, Levi fell back and broke away, his face as cold as ice. He glared sharply at Eren, who was still laughing.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now." Levi growled.

So him and Eren wrestled in the snow, growing cold and wet but not stopping. Carla cheered them on, and they only broke apart when she squealed, "Aunt Hanji!"

Levi groaned, and Eren giggled, brushing snow from his hair before standing up to greet Hanji, who was followed by Petra, Oluo, Eld, and Gunther. Levi reluctantly followed.

"Hi Carla!" Hanji cried, hugging the little child. She gave the young girl a box of cookies, to which Carla stared at longingly.

"Thanks, Aunt Hanji!"

Petra smiled, patting the girl's head. "Having fun with daddy and mommy?" Petra teased, winking at Eren and Levi. Eren smiled and Levi sighed.

"Wanna come join us inside? We need to warm up." Eren offered. Levi grunted, already turning to go back inside. Eren laughed along with the others and they followed.

Carla ate most of the cookies that day, and even though their house was full of people, Levi thought it was nice.

He finally had a family.

And that was all he really needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of this snowy mini-series. I think Levi and Eren are cute, loveable dorks together. I hope you enjoy~! <3  
> And thank you for the Kudos, it makes me happy to know you guys like my work!


End file.
